1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to composite ceramic powder with fine ceramic, metal or metal compound particles, which are different from the matrix, dispersed in the powder and also to a production process thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of research is now under way with a view toward fully making use of the inherent excellent properties (high heat resistance, high strength, high abrasion resistance, high corrosion resistance, etc.) of ceramic materials, especially for use in structural materials and electromagnetic materials. Further, high purification, compositional or structural control or combinations with other materials into composite materials, have also been studies to provide high-performance materials. For example, micro composite materials (combinations with whiskers, long fibers or the like), nano composite materials (combinations with particles of the nanometer order), etc. are known as reported in New Ceramics, No. 5, p. 65-70. (1989). For example, high purification of ceramic powder provides a sintered AlN body having improved purity and hence high heat resistance [for example, see Japanese Patent application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. 61-201668]. In connection with sintered Si.sub.3 N.sub.4 bodies, fiber-reinforced, sintered bodies and transgranular-dispersion-type sintered bodies have been studied. These studies are said to have led to substantial improvements in strength [see New Ceramics, No. 5, 65-70 (1989)]. It is also known that use of a transition metal compound in a sintered AlN body provides a sintered body having opacity and high thermal conductivity [see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. 2-124772).
Conventional processes for the formation of composite materials on the nanometer order includes the sintering process in which ceramic powder and fine dispersoid particles are mixed and then sintered, the CVD process (chemical vapor deposition process), and the precursor process in which a precursor is synthesized and then sintered. These conventional processes are, however, accompanied by one or more problems. Namely, the sintering process involves the problem of non-uniformity caused upon grain growth or the like in the course of sintering. The CVD process involves the problem of low productivity. The precursor process involves difficulties in handling a precursor or a limitation imposed on the available combinations of matrix materials and dispersoid materials.